


Inner Demons

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Merry Christmas 2019, Mirror Match, Mortal Kombat Inspired, Name-Calling, my christmas gift to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: The Ericson kids banter against themselves. Literally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the positive feedback I got for ‘Fighter’s Dialogue’, I decided to write more banters; this time with the Ericson warriors, mirror match style! 
> 
> Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

**Louis**

Louis: (sets Chairles down like a cane) Is this the real life?  
Louis: (holds Chairles over his shoulder) Or is it just fantasy?  
Louis: Caught in a landslide, no escape from me!

0

**Violet**

Violet: (throws her knife and catches it) Whoa, who’s the walking garbage pile?  
Violet: (points her knife at her) I’m you, skank.   
Violet: Oh thank god, I thought I was looking at Brody. 

0

**Marlon**

Marlon: (aims an arrow at him) Jesus fuckin’ Christ!  
Marlon: (aims at him as well) What’s up?  
Marlon: I’m _startin’_ to _think_ that Violet might’ve been _right_ about the hair. 

0

**Willy**

Willy: (thrashes his fists, fangirl-ish-ly) Holy crap, are you me?!   
Willy: I’m totally you, bro!  
Willy: Too bad I gotta crush my hot face! 

0

**Mitch**

Mitch: (whets his knife on a stone slab) Holy crap, Willy was right!  
Mitch: (places his knife-bottom by his left palm) About how hot we are?  
Mitch: That, and me hanging your ass on a clothesline. 

0

**Aasim**

Aasim: Save the future, avoid Ruby!  
Aasim: (raises a brow) Why? She’s just… a friend…  
Aasim: You totally banged her, didn’t ya?


End file.
